


The Pawn moves Onward

by Player_1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, KH novel spoilers mentioned, Kh Unchained speculations/spoilers, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: I live in a town that thrives in daybreak, obliviously fighting for safety and peace.This town, built on the foundation of death and despair, of corpses who lost their hope and purity.On that fateful day, instead of looking forward, I finally looked down.
Relationships: Chirithy & Player Character (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer & Player Character (Kingdom Hearts), Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Player Character & Blaine (Kingdom Hearts), Player Character & Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Player Character & Skuld (Kingdom Hearts), Player Character & Sterlitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Player Character & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Player Character/Strelitzia (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Mission #249

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location: Marketplace Warehouse  
Target: Neo Shadow  
Keyblade: Treasure Trove

* * *

The warehouse was pitch-black, insignificant shimmers of light breaking through the boarded-up windows as the dust was heavy in the air. Treasure Trove glimmered invitingly, a dangerous beacon of light as my eyes adjusted to the gloom.  
_I can't be too careless...They can be hiding anywhere. _

While these new Heartless were intimidating in numbers, the little posse I joined seemed to dwindle the numbers exceptionally well, sweeping it all under the rug in no time at all. Even so, in the darkness within, I shouldn't get my hopes up too soon...  
That familiar yellow glow caught my attention, crouching into the defensive as I waited for the first move. Predictably enough, it leaped into the air, claws ready to dig into me; stopping short in its path as my Key slammed in them, hard.  
They tumbled away, shards of wood and cardboard scattering in its wake as four more revealed themselves, hoping to overwhelm me in numbers.  
_Jokes on them, I got the element of surprise on my side...Or power, whatever one is going to give them a bad time._  
Surprisingly enough, with a few heavy swings and a healthy dose of fire magic, the Heartless were erased from existence; leaving behind a good amount of Lux, of course, so it wasn't a total loss.   
_Man, for a new breed, they were pretty easy to deal with. I'm sure the others have it good too..._

The sun temporarily blinded me, even if I've only been inside for a few minutes, the air feeling crisp and clean as always. And as fate would have it, a blaring yellow jacket skidded to a halt beside me, his ponytail almost clinging to the back of his neck.   
"You-...You just got done?" He panted to himself, trying to regain his composure; "_Man_, they're fast."  
"I guess so, but I found out they're weak against Power Medals." I swung Treasure Trove around, carelessly so; "How about we head back to the shop? We should stock up on some new Medals too."  
"I guess I could..." Suddenly, a glimmer shone in his eyes; "So, how many of them did you beat? I bet they had tons of Lux."  
"Who said this was a competition?" I mischievously grinned in return, "Besides, I'm sure the others had it rough too."  
"But it's not like I'm losing to the new kid. -Come on, last one to the shop pays for lunch!"

He broke into another sprint, making me take off behind him with a laugh; my heart pounding in my chest as the wind rushed past me.   
It feels great...After exploring so many worlds, fighting Heartless and saving people in need, I was thrilled to be a part of the group; just working together for something better. While circumstances made the whole hunt feel more than hectic, I was more than compliant to sit back, relax, and count up the Lux we each earned at the Moogle's store.   
_And even if I'm late to meet-up, just wait until he sees all the munny I've been saving up...I could buy them a king-sized banquet!_

And as the looming violet gates came into view, our destination just behind the wooden structure, I ignored the shiver of dread creeping up my spine, far too occupied in my losing streak of a race.   
His hand just grazed the door, not even catching his breath once again, as those yellow orbs glared at him in the shadows.  
He turned, just slightly, just before he could see the unadulterated horror crossing my face, seeing our simple game turn for the worst.  
I had nothing to say, frozen in both my body and mind as I only watched, letting those seconds tick by in excruciating minutes.  
There was barely a scream as it was ripped apart from his vocal cords, claws tearing at muscle and sinew, bones and blood. 

Even if I didn't have my Key, there wasn't a single bone in my body as I could only watch; just watch the one person I called a friend was taken away, right in front of me, everything was silent except for one thought...  
_How could this happen to me? _

Finally, _finally_, my body moved on its own, felling the Heartless in one dreadful swoop, Lux already forgotten as shadows vanished in the air. My friend, full of hope and courage, passion and Light, the one who was supposed to lay in a battered heap of fabric and skin, there was barely a trace...Nothing but the memory was forever burned into my mind.  
Adrenaline fueled every action, flinging open the gate (his body forgotten by everyone and everything), racing through Fountain Square and the shop in a haze, trying to find a familiar presence of life; the familiarity I forged just hours ago.  
All that was left between me and my mind collapsing in irredeemable grief was a lone Chirithy, saying the words I would forever regret.

"He's not coming..."  
I couldn't hear my heart, just an empty void.  
"But he left you a message. He said, 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise'...Well, have to go."  
The little cat waved goodbye, the last one I may ever see as he vanished without a trace, just like my once-shining faith.

~~~~

The room was too quiet for my liking, even if Hero was lying on the mattress in equal silence. It wasn't hard to sense his apprehension, but he didn't say a word since he got back...Something bad must've happened, but I know I need to be there for support. After all, I'm supposed to guide him in the right direction, that's what I was created for.  
With a soft grunt, I lifted myself onto the covers, shimmying over his legs and stared into his face; red and streaming with tears.  
"...Chirithy?" His voice was barely a whisper; "If someone dies, what happens to you?"

_'My wielder fell into Darkness.' _   
_'Oh.' I muttered, already feeling the loss._   
_'Is this the end?'_   
_'I'm afraid so...If our wielders disappear, so do we.'_   
_'Oh...I see...'_

Even if he's in pain, I didn't want to tell him so soon. After all, he hasn't held the Keyblade for an entire year yet, he still has plenty of things to learn.  
Even so, my silence made it worse, his back shaking in whimpers as he hid his face.  
"They're all dead...I thought we got all of them, but I-..." His voice cracked, "I don't-...No one should die like that, I could've saved them, I had to..." On that initiative, I unceremoniously plopped down beside him, letting him hold me tight and take in the wary tears.  
"It's okay, I know this is hard to take in, but it'll be better..." I carefully tapped his heaving chest; "You just have to believe in yourself. If you do that, you can help loads of other people, just like before."

_'No matter how much Light we gather, the Darkness is growing just as fast.' Hero's liege muttered under her scarf, sounding worryingly distraught over it all._  
_'So then...There's a traitor among the Foretellers?'_  
_'It's still too early for assumptions, but I'll keep to my role. Make sure your wielder understands his own.'_  
No matter what Master Invi says, no one should be blind to this pain...Even if it's too early for him to understand, but it's better sooner than never.

"Don't worry, just cry it out. It'll get better tomorrow, I'm sure of it." Hours were easy to pass, wearing himself out as the moon was beginning to climb in the sky.  
_I'll just make sure the nightmares go away...It is my job, after all._

As far as I know, as soon as daybreak begins once more, something new is sure to happen. To protect the weak and desperate, to gather friends and comrades from all over, and do whatever he can to beat the Darkness once and for all.  
_Whatever happens, he will always be a hero in my eyes...I know he has the chance to do something phenomenal. _  
But for now, we could only sleep, let the tears of the past dry from the winds of the future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:  
-I generally put the default Player in my Unchained/Union X stories. It just seems easier for me than explaining some kind of convoluted OC and whatnot.  
-Also, his name's Hero for the "nameless hero" trope and there's nothing creative in Japanese for me to work with.  
-The true UX fans will understand the title card...or you can check the wiki, I don't care.  
-The three Keykids in the Neo Shadow missions never mentioned names, so that's that...Bummer, I know.  
FYI, the whole reason for the Novel spoiler thing is just because of this mission being explained a bit in-depth. The Player literally thought the three Keykids left him and didn't think of him as a good friend...Honey, you are **so wrong** on that one!  
(Also, the novel says that Hero's from Anguis. That's something...)  



	2. Mission #362 - #407

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location: Waterfront Park/Marketplace  
Target: Invisible  
Keyblade: Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know, some good old trust issues, panic attacks, and a near-death experience, all of that in the second chapter...Don't worry, it's gonna get better, I promise!
> 
> Notes in the end too!

* * *

Everything about Ephemer seems too good to be true...  
Even if he's from Unicornis, he's way too nice to me (well, ignoring the part with me saving him from an Invisible), and he would surely light up an entire room with that smile. He didn't hesitate to describe his dreams for understanding the World, of how we're all just mindlessly gathering Lux for no real reason other than satisfying our Master's quota; that no matter where we go in the World, it always felt...restrictive.  
Even if the theories were close to making me fall asleep, the new fire in my heart couldn't make me leave him alone...After all, who knows what he was getting into if he couldn't beat an _Invisible _out of all other Purebloods.

"I want to find some way into the Clocktower. Mind tagging along with me?"  
Yep, there it is...To be honest, this isn't a good first impression for me, given my new vigilante justice. If he wanted to get in trouble with the Foretellers this badly, then breaking into the one place we're not supposed to go to is definitely on that list.  
For now, I had to go along with it, scouring through a hidden entrance in the Waterway and into the underbelly of the tower; fighting through the Heartless that dared to cross our path.  
No matter how nice and upbeat he was, I didn't want anything bad to happen...Not here, and definitely not now.

"Hey, Ephemer?" My question bounced weakly off the damp halls, leaving only the sound of dripping water; "What kind of Party are you in?"  
"Why are you asking?" He sounded close to laughing to himself, "It's not like _you_ can join, you know."  
"I know that, but-...You seem so open to others. I assumed you were in a Party, or something like that."  
"Well, you're half-right about that." With another grin, we continued our daredevil trek; "I used to be in one, and it was pretty new too. You could say I was the backbone to it all."  
"Really? Then why did you leave?"  
"The Leader was a fresh face, but she had a lot of strength on her own too. Even if she was happy that I was around, I wanted to be more than just Party members." Even with his back against me, I noticed the sorrow in his tone, "I wanted to see how she can grow by herself, and I knew she can pull through with it. So I told her that, and I left."  
Silence made its way, predictably enough, as I was trying to put the right words together.

"That's a bit selfish, you know that?" I didn't have the chance to stop myself, even as Ephemer halted right in his tracks.  
_To the Light, that sounded so stupid...I just met this guy half an hour ago and now I'm insulting him? Master Invi would be so disappointed in m- _  
Suddenly, he burst out laughing, reverberating loudly around us.  
"Yeah, I guess I was..." He wiped a stray tear away, "Man, what was I thinking back there? Maybe I should apologize when I run into her again."  
"I hope you do, you could've put her in hot water back there."  
"What? I told you I believed in her." He turned back to me, grinning ear-to-ear; "I think you two will get along, you got a lot of spark."  
"Well, that depends..." Unconsciously so, I began to tap my foot; "I can't go looking for another Unicornis member, that'll be a bit weird."  
"-Oh, it's not like that!" He waved his hands in the defensive; "Skuld's in Anguis too, so don't get your pants in a twist."  
_That's good to know...-But he's still pretty selfish. Leaving a new Party Leader behind and switching Unions? __Honestly, I'm hoping he has way more than an apology up his sleeves..._   
"Now that I think about it, you seem pretty crabby about the whole Party fiasco. Did something happen with _your_ Party?"  
  


My heart stopped for the second time in my life.  
I could practically feel every drop of blood drain from my face, possibly leaving me as pale as his fluffy little head.  
My chest kickstarted its manic beating, flooding my ears with the sounds of claws against fle-  
"-Hero, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" His hand felt like a lightning bolt, and I held back everything to not flinch; "Really, you don't look too good...Let's try this another time, alright?"  
"...No." I finally croaked out, my own voice felt so far away, "No, no, I'll be fine...We could be close."  
Another second passed, his grip didn't leave my shoulder until the next, and dodging my gaze in the third.

"Alright...Just tell me if anything comes up, okay?"  
"Sure..." I anxiously scratched the back of my neck, trying to move my legs bolted to the floor, "I could tell you...If you want me to..."  
Ephemer said nothing back, and we continued our journey.

~~

The entire world turned black, and it felt like I was floating.  
I was a feather, neither drifting in the wind or falling from the heavens, but just there; just a standstill like everything else. Even if I wanted to move, to understand, to see or hear, I was overflowing with the sense of calm.  
I was just here, the silence taking nothing and everything from me. No thoughts, no breaths, not even a heartbeat, just simple, pure peace...  
I could just stay here, just close my eyes and sleep eternity away.  
Just me, the silence, and my h-

A flash, a boom, shaking through my entire being, replacing everything with an inevitable panic. The floodgates were opened, and I was pulled under by the very essence of life itself.  
Warmth, cold, joy, fear, sorrow, anxiety, jealousy, hatred, laughter, love, lif-  
A single breath was writhing in my lungs, licking my skin with flames as everything was slowly and painfully coming into being.  
The blade clashing with another, magic painting the hall with starlight as the shadow gracefully dodged it all, leaving only a second to waste at the iron met my chest and-

My saving grace wiped the sweat from his brow, leaving the Invisible to vanish in tempered fury and Darkness.  
Out of all the Heartless...why in the World did it have to be a freaking _Invisible!?  
_  
"Looks like I got here on time, huh?" The buzzing in my ear almost drowned him out, minutes passing like hours as I, finally and unfortunately realized, that I was lying on the cold hard floor. "Don't worry, I got you."  
Silently enough, I took the offer, everything feeling like lead as I was helped to my feet. Even with the action played out, Ephemer hesitated once again.  
"Are you _sure_ you're good? Your hand's shaking like crazy."

_It is? _  
I blinked back, confusion clouding my mind, as I stared at the aforementioned appendage. Nothing seems amiss, not even a single tremble, but it's just strange...  
_That feeling...Why did it feel so familiar? _  
Then, by some kind of miracle from above, I noticed a gear bolted into the walkway, stock-still from the remaining machinery.  
"Is that the way in?" That gained the teen's attention, allowing us to briefly investigate. 

"Yep, it sure looks like it." A smile dusted his lips, but it vanished as soon as he turned to me; "...How about we head back to town? Don't want to keep the Masters worried."  
"How about we go back tomorrow?" Worry flashed in those sky-blue orbs, thinking nothing of them; "Should we meet at Fountain Square?"  
Another breath, a sidelong glance, and he flashed another smile. "Sure thing...I'll meet you there."

~~~~

I could barely sleep a wink that night. That same face kept playing over and over and over again in my dreams, replaying that look of pure terror on those features until my heart was so close to caving in.  
I knew something wasn't right when I mentioned my old Party; that spike of Darkness digging an itty bitty splinter into his soul, slowly morphing the careful and considerate person Hero was before. But the question I so mindlessly asked was the one that hammered the nail right down. He looked like a Darkside just appeared out of thin air, eyes blank and wandering in things untold by time.  
While I've heard the rumors of people disappearing all over town, I should have known that the Darkness was to blame; stealing away Hero's entire Party in the blink of an eye.

I mean, that's what I believed, and saving him from the Invisible just made the pieces known.  
_Still, I never heard of Parties losing themselves to Darkness, especially not for a big group...Was I just ignoring how much destruction the Darkness possessed? Did the Foretellers even know about this? _  
The questions were swirling in my head the entire route to the Waterway, stopping just short of the solitary cogwheel.

_No matter what, I need to find the truth of the World. _  
"I'm sorry, Hero..." I muttered to no one but myself, ready to step into the place of no return.

~~~~

It was just a simple promise: meet up at the Fountain Square and march straight into the Foretellers' stronghold, to try and find the secrets we've been looking for. We would just go in when no one knew, find what we needed then get out, simple as that...  
Everything would have gone to plan if Ephemer wasn't late to show up.  
I huffed to myself for the hundredth time this day, just counting the seconds pass as Keybladers weaved to and fro the Square, stopping short for conversations or jumping into Light corridors; going off to who knows where.  
As the sun slowly moved across the sky, I began to count the possibilities.

He probably overslept and forgot. To be honest, I kind of see that happening...All that hard work should go over his head sometimes.  
He must have been roped in to help another Party and their missions.  
He must have his own missions to deal with and was too busy to come here.  
He must have been caught by Master Ira, getting reprimanded for sneaking onto forbidden grounds. But he's nice, I know he wouldn't rat me out...I hope.

Still, the Masters are nothing to mess with, especially from another Union...  
What if _my _Master caught him?  
What if he's stuck on a mission for days, weeks, months?  
What if he ran into a new Heartless?  
What if he didn't get the right Medals to beat it?  
What if it's too strong for him?  
What if he d-

"You're still here?" The pitter-patter of paws brought me back to the present, the streets alight by lamps and starlight. "Come on, let's head home."  
_So that's it, huh? He just left me...   
_  
The evening air chilled me to the bone, almost freezing the tears clinging to my cheeks.  
_Ephemer left me...He broke our promise, just like before...He left me, just like everyone else... _  
  
I sucked in another breath, already burning my chest as the tile twisted and blurred.  
_What's wrong with this World? What are we even gaining with these sacrifices?   
_  
And why...Why is this happening to me?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
  
"-Hero, I get it..." The Spirit wrapped himself around my leg, grounding me to this horrible reality; "I know this is hard to handle, but you're not alone on this. You have me as a friend, you know, so don't forget it."  
And just like that, the weight was lifted off my chest...And it was all from a single word.  
"Now hurry up, you're gonna get a co- Woah!" He suddenly yelped as I picked him up, holding the giant cat-doll like it was meant to.   
  
"Thank you..." I softly sniffled to myself, "You're a great friend, you know that?"  
"And you're just a crybaby, you know that?"  
"Oh, shut up!" As I squeezed him closer, I finally began to laugh; "It's your fault I'm crying."  
Even with the sly comment, he laughed it off, caught up in our own little world as someone else watched from the rooftops.

And with a smile both pitied and sweet, she finally found the name of the person she soon admired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
-From the novel part 2: Em used to be Anguis (and Skuld too) but he had the unfortunate decision to trade that out and become a brony (not their words, don't worry).  
-Of course Hero would be a bit pissy about the whole Party situation, despite not knowing how long he left Skuld to work on her group that Em pretty much built from the ground up. And _of course_, when Em tries to put two and two together and assumes something happened to his "Party", oh boy...He just unleashed the pain.  
-Even with that scare, he just had the gall to leave Hero in the dust...More anxiety does _not_ help the situation, _Ephemer!_  
-Luckily, his emotional-support Chirithy and rooftop stalker got his back!


	3. Mission #426 - #476(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location: Fountain Square/1st District  
Target: None  
Keyblade: Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy, time to meet the tiny boy Venny-boo!  
And what's this? A Missing Ache!?  
What are you doing running around with something like that, you're too young to be going through hell!
> 
> Notes, so deal with it:  
-I'm breezing by the whole battle with Ava and Hero attempting to break into the Tower the second time (tbh, it's not that important besides the brief beatdown).  
-As said above, this happens just before and after the Beast's Castle missions (just making sure to give him a break, you know) just to add in some obligatory headcanons and PLOT!  
-And yes, I'm putting Ven's Key as the OG form of Missing Ache (I did the math, kinda, for the amount of Dark Matter he would've gotten til 476. Much more angst will be explained in the chapter to possible explain it).  
Long story short, based on the level you originally obtain the Key (378) and the DM gained with fewer moves and Heartless (I'm not that much of a monster to say he would fight ALL the Heartless), it would be a form 1 MA with a +13 upgrade level.  
(Insert thonk emoji for possible foreshadowing).  
-Blaine's room has a lot of books, enough said. (And with the recent update in the story (11/14), I'll still keep his "motives" pretty cut and dry.)  


* * *

While I got word from Chirithy to explore a new world, finish up the Heartless disturbing the peace, all the usual stuff, what I wasn't expecting was running into someone in Daybreak.  
Well, I wouldn't quite call it _that_...If noticing the kid watching me by Fountain Square was close to it, but pity began to pool in my stomach at those ocean-blue eyes. He was surprisingly young, not even close to his growth spurt yet, possibly enjoying the morning sun if it wasn't rush hour for Keyblade wielders like myself.   
However so, in the back of my mind, a horrible thought crossed me.

_Don't tell me he has a Keyblade...He's barely my age, none of the Foretellers would be that insane to give him a Key...right? _  
Even so, as if sensing the atmosphere shift, the boy darted into the streets, already out of sight but not my mind.   
"You alright, Hero?" Chirithy carefully asked, even when my gaze didn't leave the creaking metal gate.  
"Yeah, of course." I softly smiled in reply, "Let's check out that world, alright? Can't keep the Heartless waiting."

~~~

Despite everything in Beast's Castle, running through miles of castle halls and snowy forests, I almost felt the urge to jump into Agrabah to warm up.   
_Honestly though, I wish Chirithy read through the lines on the world's weather...I shouldn't have to run through a blizzard to fight Heartless, you know. _  
But all in all, I was glad to head back to Daybreak, stepping off the portal just where we were before.   
_Maybe I should grab something from the Moogle's, he should have something to sell besides overpriced Medals. _  
  
"-Stop playing around, kid!" A voice cut through my revery, clearly aggravated and hostile; "Give us the Jewels, we know you got plenty!"  
My heart started hammering, both out of anxiety and slow-burning rage.   
Who has the right mind to bully someone for Jewels? You got to _work_ for them, you know...  
Slowly and cautiously, I peered around the corner for the source, hidden in the shadows of the passageway.   
Four other people were blocking my sweet escape; two of the teens crowding the aggressor as he held his victim by the front of his shirt, pressing him harshly against the wall.

My heart dropped as those same blue eyes were shaking with tears, trying to stay strong beside the odds clearly stacked against him. I was fuming in an explosion of anger, shaking just as badly as the kid as I tried not to tackle the bullies like a charging Defender or Large Body.  
_Think, think, think...I have to do something, anything..._  
Just like a lightning bolt, a plan fired into my brain, digging through my pockets for that surefire Medal. Lo and behold, the duck that might save this kid's life glimmered invitingly in my hand, a poor and nearly useless copper that would soon turn gold if I timed this just right.  
_No matter how many times I hate fighting Gummi Heartless now, I should thank the talking water-fowl when I see him again. _  
Finally, with a few heavy breaths, steeling my nerves for the impending beatdown, I carefully clicked the Medal into the slot. Time for some much-needed justice...

"-Thunder!"  
With my Key in an iron grip, I directed the magic just inches away from the guy's face, his hair standing on edge from the electricity and rightful fear; leaving the blonde shaking in his stance after getting harshly dropped to his feet.  
"What in the world are you doing!? He's just a kid, leave him alone!"  
"So what?" The other wielder, flaunting a Devious Duke attire with an equally devilish grin; "This is our Party's business, you should leave _us _alone."  
"Oh yeah? You should be glad I didn't fry you there, charcoal would go great with your attitude." _God, that sounds so stupid...Oh well, you pick and you choose. _  
Even so, thank the Light, he only scowled, commanding his lackeys off without a hitch; counting off the painful minutes as they finally left the scene.  
_If I didn't have to fight a giant deer-ghost, I definitely would've beaten all three of them to the ground..._  
  
Finally, painfully enough, I calmed myself down with an exuberant sigh, turning back to the kid, a bruise forming from a definite punch and a soon-to-drip bloody nose.  
"Let me heal you up, alright?" With another glimmer of magic, Curaga came into play, cleaning up everything with a wave of green light and flowers; "Good thing I got here in time, you could've gotten worse...Um, what's your name? I'm Hero."  
_"...Ventus." _He softly replied, predictably dodging my gaze, _"Thanks for helping me..." _  
"No problem. I couldn't just ignore that, you know. Those guys were jerks."   
Ventus said nothing, oddly enough, so I continued to break the ice.

"I was about to get something to eat at the shop...Want to come along?"  
Instantly, his eyes lit up at the prospect of food, as expected from a kid his age...If I get the chance to ask him, that is.  
_There's no denying it...With those guys hounding him for Jewels, he has to have a Keyblade. I just hope I don't judge a book by its cover._

~~

Thankfully enough, the shop was peaceful as always, besides the obvious grumbles of unfair Medal draws and the aforementioned prices to go along with it, but I was more than relieved that the food was decent. But as I was going for my second sandwich, something simple and quaint, the ice slowly melting in our water, Ventus barely finished his first.  
"Aren't you hungry?" He looked close to blushing, even in the candlelit chamber. "I know, this might be sudden, but I want to know a bit about you...We can just talk if you want to."  
Another sidelong glance, then a nervous sip of water.  
_"Why are you being so nice to me?" _

_Wow, I was_ _not__ expecting that...__Whoever those guys were, they wouldn't know what kindness was if it hit them in the face.  
_I pushed the thought away with a slight cough.  
"Come on, it's nothing to worry about. I was just surprised that you're a wielder...Well, um...I'm sure you saw my Starlight, right?" Ventus only nodded, some color returning to his cheeks.   
_"It's impressive, I guess..." _  
"I know, it took some time to get some good Medals for it, but at least it does the job. What about you?"  
_"I-...I got Missing Ache." _All the pleasantries piling up in my head came crashing down in an instant.

"-Really!? No way!" I almost clambered the silverware to the floor in shock; "I'm not even _close_ in the Proud missions...To be honest, I'm kinda jealous."  
The iceberg of realization suddenly pooled in my stomach, and I almost turned as pale as the moon.  
"How old are you?"  
_"Eleven..." _He answered, almost as a matter-of-fact; _"Why did you ask?" _I laughed, nervously so.   
"It's, uh...It's just really weird, once you think about it...Normally you would get a Keyblade at _my_ age. It just surprised me, that's all."  
_"Don't worry, I get that a lot." _Finally, there was a tiny little smile; _"Thanks for mentioning." _  
"No problem, I'm just happy to help."  
_"Yeah...Hey Hero, can I ask you a question?" _  
"Sure thing."  
_"Which Union are you in?" _  
"I'm in Anguis." I took another bite of my lunch, "I guess I should've been in Leopardus, huh? Or maybe Unicornis would work...I met a guy who's in it, and he's just a major goofball."  
There was a laugh, and the air was lightening up little by little.   
_So far so good, I guess... _

The smile dropped just as fast.  
_"You're in Anguis? That's not good..." _  
"What do you mean by that?"   
_"It's just-...If my Party knew, they wouldn't like it..." _I raised a brow, already washing down the carbs; _"You see...I'm in Ursus." _  
Everything hit me like a tidal wave, ironic enough from the water clogging my throat. The coughing fit only lasted a few minutes or so, leaving me with a couple of worried onlookers (Ventus' panic included) and a soggy meal going to waste.  
"-You...URSUS!?" I almost hacked up a lung in the process, trying to get the words out; "Are you insane!?"  
_I wouldn't want to follow Aced in a million years...Even a four-year-old knows he's bad news._  
  
Surprisingly enough, Ventus blushed again.  
_"I liked how strong the wielders were, so I wanted to be like them." _  
"Well, it's better if you already have a death wish." An uncomfortable weight settled in as I laughed to myself; "But why don't you switch Unions? It's pretty cheap compared to everything else, you know."  
He shook his head, and the weight doubled twofold.  
_"I wish I could, but I don't have enough." _  
"-Really? Not even a hundred?"  
_"I give them to my Party from my missions, but I hide just enough for Medals." _  
_I guess that explains the "collectors" from before...But that's just cruel, are they expecting him to drop dead soon?_

In the sheer insanity of it all, I sighed once more, nursing a rising headache.  
"Alright...I know this may sound crazy, but you should ditch those guys. No one should use people for their Jewels, _especially _not from someone like you, and it's easy to drop from a Party; free-of-charge even. Second, you should teach those chumps a lesson for treating you like garbage. You have a Missing Ache, that deserves a lot more credit. Third, I don't care if we're from different Unions, we should still hang out and be friends like everyone else." _Except for those dirty Powerwilds_, my brain nearly threw into the wind.   
However so, after that brief but rage-fueled rant died down, his eyes shone with a blinding light.  
  
_"...You mean it? We can be friends?" _  
"I don't see why not. You're a really great kid, I can tell."   
_"Thank you..." _His smile now burned brighter than the sun, _"-Oh yeah! Since we're friends, you can call me Ven, okay?" _  
"Sure thing, Ve-" In an instant, terror flooded my senses as the Ursus hooligans from before entered the shop behind me, their sly conversation drowned out by my hammering heart.

_Why in the World are they here? Are they still looking for Ven? _  
I shot some glances to Ven, now white as a sheet, to the door, the trio and back again, moving inch by inch out of our seats.  
'Marketplace, then Waterfront.' I silently mouthed, every muscle coiling like a spring as we wanted to get out, _fast._   
And the second their backs were turned, we were gone.  
"-HEY, get back here!" I didn't see who was yelling, but I didn't care.   
The Marketplace was a blur of color, produce, Keyblade wielders and more; crashing through the gates to the unbearable miles of a walkway, stopping short of another mile of stairs, sailing down the unmentionable flights in our momentum as my heart soared as well.   
_Who thought it was a grand idea to put so many stairs here!? _  
Somehow, thanking the Light once more, the scrapes and bruises were soon forgotten as we climbed the nearest tree in sight; hiding us arguably well from our soon-to-arrive assailants.   
  
"Where are they!?"  
"They have to be close...That _brat_, what does he think he's doing?"   
Even with our mouths covered, we were teetering closer to hyperventilate, wondering if we'll be heard from our hearts roaring in our chests. Even so, with the group moving closer to the lighthouse, finally sweeping inside like a pack of Bad Dogs, we both climbed down with a sigh and a nervous laugh.  
  
"Man..._That_ was close..." I panted aloud, even as we climbed the monstrous flight of stairs again, "Those guys are _insane_, you know that?"  
_"Yep, they sure are..." _Ven flashed an almost bashful grin; _"But it's your fault they're this mad, you know." _  
"Oh come on, I saved your life. I deserve some credit for not throwing you in the hedges."   
_"So what? I can take a few scratches, no problem." _  
"Says the kid that throws himself into the jaws of death as a side job." I wish I could laugh, but the truth of it all weighed down on my shoulders.  
  
_No one should live with this burden, especially not Ven...He needs to understand how life works without fighting Heartless every day... _  
Even so, as soon as we were about to trudge through the Avenue again, there was another shout, and we both groaned aloud.  
"Don't they _ever _give up?"  
_"At least you got a story to tell your friend, that's for sure." _Another smile later, and he took the headstart; _"Come on, let's head to Second!" _  
"Really!?" Despite the mental exhaustion beginning to plague me, I'm kind of surprised my legs didn't collapse on me.   
All in a day's work of a Keyblade wielder, unfortunately...

And even with the crazies lagging behind by a lot, we _really _needed to get off their trail. Even so, as everything went by in an indescribable blur, in the rows of rows of violet roofs in Fountain Square, a single person opened our one chance of escape.   
"-Hold on, let us in!" My voice was more than a dry wheeze, barely catching up with Ven as we dove into the chamber, slamming the door shut with a noticeable bang.  
For now, everything felt so far away; the stuttering breaths in my chest, the sweat dripping from my face, the cool wood on my back, Ven's more-than-whispy laugh, and a more-than-infuriating statement rasping from my lips.  
"Don't you _dare_...do _that _again..." I ignored his cheeky grin as I peered into the keyhole; watching the trio catch themselves as well, clearly red as a tomato, as they went down to First, soon-to-be Second District...

_Did he use that as a diversion?_  
_I mean-...Ven has been busting his butt over Proud missions, so that would mean nothing to them... _  
_But finally...we were finally safe..._  
  
"-Well, I wasn't expecting guests." The homeowner tapped his foot, crossing his arms as a smirk made its way; "Are you going to take a seat or lay on the floor?"  
"A seat...definitely..." I groaned once again as my muscles greatly ached, still trying to pass a smile in return, "Thanks for helping us, we needed it."  
  
_Not to be rude or anything, but the guy's really short...And he definitely looks shorter than Ven..._  
"No problem. It looked like you had a Demon Tide on your tail."  
"-A _what_?"  
The stranger only laughed, "What? I'm joking, okay? Name's Blaine, by the way."  
"I'm Hero..."   
_"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." _I shot a slight glance, letting him shrug it off; _"What? He did save us, right? He's gotta be good."_   
"Yeah sure, whatever paints me as the good guy, I'll just let a couple of strangers barge into my living room." Blaine hobbled over to an open windowsill, silently taking note of the limp in his leg, as he lounged beside an open book with a sigh; "So, got something to tell me? Don't leave me hanging here."  
"-Oh yeah, right..." I softly chuckled, "So um...What about your Union? I'm in Anguis and Ven is Ursus."  
"Really? That's a surprise," Blaine chuckled to himself as well; "and here I thought you two were brothers. But whatever, can't judge people easy anymore...And if _you're_ wondering, I'm in Leopardus."  
_Son of a Cannon Gun...All I need is someone from Vulpes to go full circle..._  
  
_"But why aren't you outside?"_ Ven knowingly asked, clearly confused; _"I've heard that Leopardus members are pretty competitive with the others." _  
Says the one with a bear for a Master...  
"So? And waste my precious break time? Not on my watch." He turned a page in the novel, proving his hard-spoken truth; "Is there any reason why _you're_ not collecting Lux like everyone else?"  
"I was just helping Ven with some...Party difficulties." I scratched the back of my head in thought, "We kinda need to lay low for a bit."  
"No problem. I'm sure I got something in the kitchen there." Without even looking, he took in the sunlight like a house cat; "Don't be greedy, got it?"  
The gears began grinding in our heads, staring at each other in equal confusion.  
  
"You're not kicking us out?"  
"I'm not that dumb, what do you think a window is supposed to do? And I'm not as terrible as those bozos, you know. They might as well be as bad as the Heartless." A chill ran up my spine at those words, praising the Light that neither Ven nor Blaine noticed. "As long as you're not going crazy with my stuff, _then _I'll consider it."  
"We won't let you down, sir." With a cheeky salute later, we began the strangest sleepover I've ever known.

~~

As far as I know, Blaine _really _loved his books.  
While we were only limited to the open space of the living/dining room combo, a duet of bookshelves towered over us all, nearly touching the ceiling itself as it housed an impressive collection of tomes.  
As far as I know, Ven _really _loved to read, even if he barely had the chance to while his Party prioritized Lux collecting over a basic education.   
  
And just like that, I found myself in the middle of it all; helping a poor Keyblade wielder escape a stressful situation and using another wielder's house as a safe-house. Despite the circumstances, we settled in quite nicely; letting the sun dip low as we read the afternoon away and strike up some small chat in the meantime.

_Man, this is amazing...Why can't we get breaks like this? If we can just relax like this, why can't the Unions do the same thing? _

"You're a strange guy, you know that?" I suddenly perked up, almost dozing off as Blaine raised that more-than-unusual statement.  
"Oh yeah, and what's so strange about me anyway?"  
"I'm pretty sure this is a perfect example. Really, the Masters would _freak_ if they found out about this." On that note, I looked over to the unfortunate blonde, lightly snoring in his arms, leaving the abandoned text open for the world to see.   
_I guess it is a bit strange...We're barely close friends, from different Unions nonetheless, but we're just here, just slacking off...I'm pretty sure the Foretellers would be more than furious, no doubt about it._

"Yeah, so what? It's not hurting anyone, right?"  
"I know that, but you seem pretty chill about it all. Got some opinions on your mind?"  
A knot formed in my stomach, something I completely forgot after that day...Of finding another poor unfortunate soul staining the walls in blood; of knowing that another poor and ignorant soul will just take their place as the World's savior, working together but divided, just like everyone else. 

"You're like an open book, you know." The Leopard in black flashed a condescending smile; "Regardless of the rules, you dropped everything to help someone in need, even if they're from another Union. Care to enlighten me on your plans?"  
I dodged his grin, feeling it bore into me as my heart surely hammered.   
_I just need to tell him, that's not too hard, right? It's just like in the stories, a hero's tragic backstory...their purpose to protect the ones they love... _  
"I-..." A simple breath, one calm but constrictive, as I let the words flow; "I lost my Party...-I mean, I just met up with a couple of guys and helped them with Heartless, a one-time thing..." Blaine said nothing back, so I, unfortunately, continued. "I don't know what happened but-...The Heartless got them. I couldn't do anything to save them, I just watched...They all died, and I couldn't save any of them."  
The tears already fell, stopping short of the precious tome in hand.  
"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all...Why would anyone want to throw themselves into danger, every single day; for Lux, a Party, a Master? People like us are hurting because of the Heartless, and we're just throwing our lives away to try and stop them...Do the Foretellers even care about this? Are they going to keep fighting until no one's left? Then what? Is Darkness going to destroy us either way? I just-..."   
  
It was way too silent, but I didn't care.  
"I don't want this. No one should be hurting, not anymore...The Unions should work together, not apart, that's how it should be. We need to fight together...We just need to win..."  
And just like that, everything came to a standstill, wallowing in my own mistakes and the things I will never get back again, even as the comforting warmth of a hand on my back made the tears run once more.

"It's okay, I get it..." Blaine softly whispered, a far cry from his previous sarcasm; "I've seen that kind of pain before, and I'm pretty sure the kid does too. You're not alone on this...Most people just don't understand it or they hide it from everyone else, that's just how the World works. The only thing that matters now is how you can overcome the pain, that's the first step for everything, I'm sure of it."  
"...Yeah...I guess you're right." I sniffled aloud, trying to shake the rest of the tears away; "...Sorry about the book."  
"Don't worry bud, it's nothing I can clean up."  
"Thanks...You kn-" Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke appearing on the table.  
  
"-Hero, are you alright!? Youdidn'tcomeback,andIfeltyouweregettingupset,a-" My Chirithy quickly paused, taking his surroundings with an audible confusion; "Um...Where are we?"  
"Don't worry about it." I wiped my eyes with my glove, "I was about to head back."  
_"Hi, Chirithy..." _Ven lazily mumbled, possibly waking up from the noise.  
"Hello there." He simply waved, then turned back to with visible apprehension; "Who are these two?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, alright...Do you want me to walk you home, Ven?"  
_"Mmhm..." _The blonde sleepily nodded, but a smile peeked through, _"I'm glad we're friends, Hero. Today was fun..." _  
"Same here. Just remember to knock next time, alright?" Blaine hid a smile as well, taking his time sorting the books back on the shelf.  
"Sure thing. Thanks for everything, Blaine." _  
"G'night..." _With a simple little wave, we were finally out the door, embracing the cool twilight air with a sigh.

_That's right...I can't just hold onto this for so long...Look past the pain and work towards saving everyone.   
_Hand-in-hand, Ven's grip comfortably rested in mine, bringing another smile on my lips.  
I_t might have taken a while to realize it, but I'm sure I took the first step already..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a struggle being a bibliomaniac, of course, I know from experience...(Sorry for the extra dose of angst in the end, though).  
Anyway, that's the only way I can introduce the newly dubbed Book Club Trio!  
Your regularly scheduled program will return in who knows when!


End file.
